(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanical transmission, and more particularly a mechanical transmission that is truly continuously variable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The most common mechanical transmission in use today is the sliding gear transmission. It is a very efficient mechanism, but is incapable of automatically changing the speed ratio without manually changing gears. Most power sources can operate only over small speed range with good economy and power. As a result, a large number of gear changes are required for efficient operation.
The present automatic and manual transmissions in use attempt to maximize operating economy and power through a constant maintenance of power source rotational speed at the top of the power curve. These transmissions do not have high efficiency or smooth operation because they must have stepped speed ratio changes. Various types of transmissions utilize braking or slipping actions to accommodate speed rate change. These transmissions generate high internal power losses. Existing designs for continuously variable transmission such as “V” belt transmissions, Hydraulic transmissions and mechanical planetary gear and variable length lever transmissions lack efficiency, simplicity of operation, power transmission capability or operating speed range.